Observing Protocol
by indiegal
Summary: Lorca needs help with a Starfleet tradition.


'You wanted to see me?'

Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell stepped onto the bridge of the newly commissioned Buran, casting her eye over the empty stations there. The Buran was about to ship out on her maiden voyage and hadn't so much as a scratch on her yet, leading Katrina to wonder what on earth she was doing here. The captain's chair swung round, revealing the freshly promoted Captain Gabriel Lorca wearing a smile nearly as bright as his new pips.

'Ah, Admiral,' he drawled, standing up, and alarm bells went off in Katrina's head. Whatever this was, it was not business. She decided to play dumb a little longer to see if he would reveal his hand.

'Congratulations on your captaincy,' she commented, pleased to note the little dip in his smug expression at her bland, professional tone.

'That's very kind of you, Admiral,' he responded, stressing her title a little more than necessary. 'I actually called you here to correct an oversight. I believe not all the necessary protocols for the commissioning of a new ship have been observed and I was hoping you could help; I'd hate to have to delay our departure.' Katrina raised her eyebrows.

'You called me here for a fuck in the Captain's chair?' He smirked. 'Do you have any idea how many meetings I had to rearrange to get here for an urgent summons?' He approached her now, seemingly unfazed by her anger.

'Yeah, but you're gonna do it anyway, aren't you Kat..' he breathed into her ear. Goddammit but she hated when he was right. She pushed him hard, taking him off guard and sending him stumbling back into the chair. The brief look of shock on his face was replaced just as quickly with lust as she straddled his lap and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss.

'I never thought I'd say this, but let's make this quick, ok?' He chuckled against her lips and unzipped her jacket, slipping his hands up underneath her shirt to find her breasts. She could feel him already hard underneath her and rubbed him once through his trousers. 'Did you start by yourself already?' He laughed again but didn't reply. Katrina took that as a yes. She slid off his lap and onto her knees in front of the chair before unzipping his trousers and pulling him out of his pants. Taking a moment to enjoy the look on his face, she took him into her mouth. Gabriel inhaled sharply but didn't take his eyes off her. Slowly she worked him up and down, teasing him with her tongue as she did so. She paused long enough to ask, 'Are you enjoying this, watching me on my knees for you, sucking your cock on your brand new starship?' Gabriel growled and pulled her up, spinning them round and practically throwing her down on the chair. He made quick work of pulling her trousers and pants down and off and she hooked her legs over the arms of his chair.

'Oh, Kat..'

He stood for a second, drinking in the sight of her before moving close and lining himself up. When he paused again, Katrina let out a frustrated groan. 'Just fuck me Gabriel!' He pushed in sharply, setting a fast pace. He pushed her shirt up roughly and mouthed at a nipple, causing her to drop her head back and moan, bucking her hips up to meet his. He thrust into her hard with none of his usual finesse and she knew he'd taken her at her word when she'd said to make it quick. 'Gabriel..' she moaned raggedly, and he knew what she was asking for, moving his hand between them to tease at her clit as they fucked. A few moments more and she hit her climax, shouting his name as she spasmed around him and felt him join her in shuddering release. They lay together for a minute, slowly coming down and getting their breath back. Katrina unhooked her legs from their positions on the chair arms and wrapped them round his waist.

'Fuck, Kat..' he breathed, his head still buried in her neck.

'Pretty sure we just did that bit,' she quipped, and he swatted her gently. He lifted his head and kissed her, slowly this time, savouring the last moments of each other's company. After a moment she pushed gently at his shoulders and he stood, passing her the discarded pieces of her uniform and putting himself away. Before long they were decent again, the very picture of Starfleet professionalism.

'Well Captain, I hope there won't be any unnecessary delays in shipping out now that all the necessary protocols have been observed,' she remarked with a smirk. He grabbed her again and kissed her thoroughly, and she knew that was his way of saying thank you. Eventually they parted and she stepped back. Before she dropped the Starfleet mask back in place, she had to ask one more question.

'What were you going to do if I didn't turn up?' His grin turned sly.

'Oh, Kat. I know you always come for me.'


End file.
